Five Nights At Duncan's
Five Nights at Duncan's has you working overnight in a diner called "Duncan & Friends' Diner" which isn't fully finished yet nor opened to the public yet. Every two nights, you need to finish a task instead of surviving until 6 am. 'Animatronic Cast:' Duncan the Rabbit Appearance: He looks like a yellow Bonnie from FNaF 1 but he wears a red tophat, wears a grey bowtie, and he's missing a bit of his animatronic "skin" revealing his endoskeleton hand. Olivia the Cat Appearance: She's a purple cat-like animatronic (she doesn't look like Candy from FNaC) with a pink bow attached to the left side of her head. She's missing her right eye, however. Charles the Monkey Appearance: He's a brown monkey animatronic with plastic gloves on his hands (for some reason). He also carries a banjo around. Oddly enough, he's the most complete out of all the animatronics. Arthur the Dog Appearance: He's a black-and-white dalmatian animatronic who's missing one of his ears. He also has holes in his chest which have lots of wires coming out of them. Mr. Doodles Appearance: He's a drawing attraction for the kids. Kind of like Blank from Five Nights at Candy's. His face is a canvas made out of rock with a goofy looking face drawn on it with a blue permanent marker. His canvas-like head is a little bit cracked, however. He also has some of his animatronic "skin" revealing both of his endoskeleton legs. Shadow Duncan Appearance: He looks like Duncan but he's a very, very dark purple along with the color black mixed in with him to make him look more shadow-like. He also has pure white eyes with no pupils and he's missing his entire left arm. 'Mechanics' Music Box There is certain animatronics that are lured back with a music box installed on the cameras. Sort of like Springtrap from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. If a music box is played on the cameras, it will break if it's left on for too long. Flashlight Press "Ctrl" to shine the flashlight down the hallway. The flashlight isn't important unless there's an animatronic in the hallway that's scared by it. Unlike FNaF 2, the flashlight has infinite battery. Camera Monitor Use this to see if the animatronics are near you. The only important cameras are the vent cameras. When somebody's in a vent camera, shut off the vent. The cameras will drain power. Radar Use this device in case you can't spot the animatronics. Sometimes certain animatronics will hide in places the cameras won't see them. The radar may not drain power, but the radar has its own battery source. The radar can be accessed by clicking the gear icon on the top-left of any camera. Vent Doors Like said before, if someone's in a vent camera, shut off the vent they're in. To shut the vents off, click the red buttons on the walls to the left & right. The vent doors will drain power. Power Just like in FNaF 1, your power is very limited. Unlike FNaF 1, however, the power won't drain if you don't do anything. If the power runs out, the lights will dim & Duncan will play his music box. The music can be found here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_rioxRevTfM&list=PLADHzEaWA6KApOK-LXHWkiiARw0x3CVBX&index=4 'Character Instruction' ''Duncan'' Activates on Night 3 Movement Pattern: Cam 1 --> Cam 2 --> Cam 2 (Hidden) --> Cam 5 (Hidden) --> Cam 6 --> Corner of Hall (Hidden) Notice: If some cams say "(hidden)," that means he's in the camera but you need to use the radar to see him. If some cams don't say "(hidden)," you can see him in the camera without the radar. Help: Once Duncan leaves Cam 1, he will be very hard to spot on the cameras. Always use the radar to track him. He will hide in corners of the room the camera cannot see him in. When he's in the corner of the hall, play the music box installed on your cameras to send him back. ''Olivia'' Activates on Night 1 Movement Pattern: Cam 1 --> Cam 2 --> Cam 3 (Rarely) --> Cam 5 --> Cam 6 --> Middle Hall --> Cam 8 --> Cam 10 Notice: If she's in the middle hall & you shine your flashlight down the hall and see her, ignore her. That just indicates she's about to go in the vents. Help: When Olivia is in Cam 10, shut the vent door to send her away. ''Charles'' Activates on Night 1 Movement Pattern: Cam 1 --> Cam 2 --> Cam 4 (Rarely) --> Cam 5 --> Middle Hall --> Cam 7 --> Cam 9 Notice: If he's in the middle hall & you shine your flashlight down the hall and see him, ignore him. That just indicates he's about to go in the vents. Help: When Charles is in Cam 9, shut the vent door to send him away. ''Arthur'' Activates on Night 2 Movement Pattern: Cam 3 --> Middle Hall Notice: If you hear a running noise, you didn't flicker your light at him enough times & you're good as dead. Help: When Arthur appears in the middle hallway, flicker your light at him to make him retreat. ''Mr. Doodles'' Activates on Night 3 Movement Pattern: Cam 2 --> Cam 4 (Hidden) --> Cam 6 --> Cam 9 or Cam 10 Notice: If some cams say "(hidden)," that means he's in the camera but you need to use the radar to see him. If some cams don't say "(hidden)," you can see him in the camera without the radar. Help: When you see him in Cam 9 or Cam 10, shut off the appropriate vent he's in. ''Shadow Duncan'' Activates on Night 6 Movement Pattern: Unknown Help: If he's in the office, pull up the monitor or his jumpscare will crash the game. Nightly Tasks ''After certain nights, there will be mini-tasks before to go home and beat the night'' Night 2 Mini-Task After 6 am, you will be asked to try & clean Duncan like "Parts & Services" mode in FNaF VR: Help Wanted. After you finish cleaning Duncan, the phone guy says you can go home and rest. Night 4 Mini-Task After 6 am, the light bulbs will break & burn out. The phone guy will then tell you to go replace them. There are 10 bulbs in total for you to replace before you can go home. Use WASD to move around the building & press and hold E to replace the bulb when you are near one. Duncan is the only one chasing you in the dark. In order to avoid being caught by Duncan, you need to use the radar to know where you and he are at. Remember that the radar has a limited battery, so use it sparingly. After all the bulbs are replaced, the phone guy tells you to you can go & get some rest. 'Phone Calls' NIGHT 1 "Hello? Oh hey! You must be the newbie around here! Well, my name is David. I & the company welcome you to Duncan & Friends' Diner! Now that being said, I'll be your phone guide throughout these 5 nights. So if you couldn't tell by the newspaper, this place isn't exactly opened to the public yet, so yeah. In case you're confused about why you're here, let me explain. A couple of days ago, when the company was finished for the day, something happened overnight. After the manager entered the place, it turns out the place was completely trashed AND not only that but turns out somebody ripped off parts from the animatronics. So because of that, the manager had to hire a nightguard which in that case is you. Now the only threats you'll really have to worry about are the animatronics. We haven't fully finished their so-called "staff friendly AI" yet. What I mean that is, if a burglar breaks into the place, they'll mistake them for an employee & if an employee is there, they'll mistake them for a burglar. Most of them will go into the vents, so to prevent them from jumping out of the vents & getting you, seal off the vent doors by pressing the buttons to your left and/or right sides. Also, the building is on a limited generator source during the night so only seal off the vent doors when it's super necessary. Well, that's pretty much it, see you tomorrow! NIGHT 2 Hey, hey! You came back! Well, of course, you came back cause this is part of your job. Anyways, there's this one animatronic that I forgot to mention. He goes by the name of "Arthur the Dog." Now the thing about Arthur is that Arthur is REALLY messed up. You see, about that burglar that broke in a few days ago,.....yeah turns out that the animatronic he damaged the most was Arthur. Now since Arthur has some loose wiring,.....he's a bit.....twitchy. However, Arthur will not go in the vents. He'll go through the main hallway in front of you. If that happens, just constantly turn your light on & off. Arthur was always sensitive to bright lights so I don't see why your flashlight wouldn't work on him. Well, that's pretty much it. Before I go, there's some mandatory work you need to do before you go home. I'll call you at 6 am when the time comes. Talk to you later! NIGHT 2 Mini-task "Alright so about that mandatory work I told you about, would you mind going to the Dining Area? (at that point, the player must press "W" to walk to the Dining Area) (after the player enters the Dining Area) "OK, so if you couldn't tell already, the golden-colored rabbit you're looking at currently is our main star, Duncan himself! Basically, we kind of need you to clean him to make our job a bit easier. In order to start, we need you to remove Duncan's eyes so you do not accidentally get the cleaning spray & damage the sensitive wiring in Duncan's eyes. First, remove Duncan's left eye. Yes, I'm talking about the one of YOUR left." (the player must then click & hold Duncan's eye & not let go of the left mouse button) (after the player grabs the right eye) "Alrighty, now place the eye on the table." (the player must place the eye where the green arrows are pointing and then let go of the left mouse button) (after the player places the eye correctly) "OK, now do the same for the other eye & place it next to the eye you just placed." (the player must then do the same thing they did for the other eye) (after the player does it correctly) "OK, so now grab the bottle of 'Grade-A Animatronic Cleaning Spray' on the table to YOUR right and spray it all over Duncan so he's easier to clean." (afterward, the player must click the bottle of animatronic cleaning spray & spray it on Duncan until so) (after the player finishes spaying) "So now, put the can of spray back & grab a paper towel to clean all the dirt off of Duncan." (the player then must drop the cleaning spray on the table & click the paper towels & do the same thing they did with the cleaning spray) (after the player cleans off Duncan) "Awesome work! Now put the paper towel in the trash before doing anything else." (the player needs to click the trash can to their right) (after the player throws away the paper towel) "OK so after all that hard work, all you need to do is just place Duncan's eyes back in their sockets & we'll call it a day! It doesn't matter what order you put them in, as long as you put them back in is all that matters." (the player must then place the eyes back by clicking & holding them without releasing the left mouse button & put them back in the sockets) (after the player puts the eyes back in) "Wow! For a newbie, you actually did really well at cleaning! Keep this up, and you might just get promoted to employee of the month! Now, that being said, go ahead & go home to get some rest." (the player must press "W" to end the night) NIGHT 3 "Hello? Oh hey! So remember how you had to clean Duncan last night? Yeah, he'll be coming after you tonight. Duncan will not crawl in the vents. Duncan will go to the hall in front of you. In case you haven't noticed, there's a music box connected to your camera monitor & you also have a radar to track him. Duncan will not appear in the hallway. In case you see Duncan in the radar & he's really close to you in the radar, play the music box in the camera monitor & he'll leave. Also, we have an animatronic named Mr. Doodles. If he goes into the vents like Olivia or Charles, seal off the vent doors & he'll go away. Well, that pretty much it. Goodnight! NIGHT 4 "Hey man so I'm not sure if you've noticed but there's a box of light bulbs on the table in your office. You see, the lighting in here has been acting up recently. In case the lights go out, grab light bulbs from that box & then I'll tell you after. If the time comes. Anyways, there's nothing new tonight, so just do what you did yesterday. Goodnight man. NIGHT 4 Mini-task (the light bulbs burn out & the lights go out) "Yep, I knew this would happen. Alright, so flip up your monitor & toggle the radar. (the player needs to pull up the cameras & toggle the radar as they would for in-game) (after the player turns on the radar) "So do you see those light bulb icons? Those are the exact locations you'll have to replace the bulbs at. Make sure you replace those bulbs so the manager doesn't get mad at you. Anyways, I'll call you when you replace all the bulbs. Also, make sure to watch the radar battery!" (after the player replaces all bulbs) "Nice job! So after all that hard work, go home & rest for today. Tomorrow, you'll be getting your paycheck. Call you tomorrow." (the player must press "W" to finish the night) NIGHT 5 "Hello? Wow, I must say, the manager is really proud of all the work you've done. Also, you want to know what he said? He said if you come back tomorrow night, he'll promote you employee of the month! How does that sound? Well anyway, there's nothing new whatsoever, just do what you did yesterday. However, due to me having to go on a vacation tomorrow, I won't be able to call you tomorrow.....if you decide to come back tomorrow that is. Well, that's pretty much it. See ya!" NIGHT 5 (5:00 AM) (at 5 AM, a weird and unusual phone call will occur.) *loud screaming & whispering can be heard in the background* 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01100110 01100101 01100101 01101100 00101110 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101110 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01100110 01100101 01100101 01101100 00101110 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100101 00101110 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100110 01100101 01100101 01101100 00100000 01110000 01100001 01101001 01101110 00101110 00100000 01000101 01101110 01101010 01101111 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01110000 01100001 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110100 01101001 01100011 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100110 01100101 00101110 'Endings' ''Normal Ending'' After you beat Night 5, you'll receive your paycheck. >Pay to the order of Andrew Fultz >Pay: $300.90 >Date: 01/12/2001 >Memo: Valued Employee! ''Overtime Ending'' After Night 6, you'll get your overtime paycheck. >Pay to the order of Andrew Fultz >Pay: $20.10 >Date: 01/13/2001 >Memo: Employee of the Month ''Fired Ending'' If you don't set all characters to 10 in Custom Night, you'll receive a pink slip. >Notice of termination (You're fired!) >Reason: Tampering with the mascots, odor, suing the company. >Thanks -Duncan & Friends Ent. ''Secret Ending'' If you beat all characters on 10 in Custom Night, you'll get a cutscene showing Duncan all withered, torn down, & deactivated. After a few seconds, Duncan's eye turns on and glows red & then looks directly at you through the computer screen. A big, red, and glitchy number 2 flashes on-screen with Portal Music in the background. Afterward, you are then immediately sent back to the title screen. 'Custom Night' This is where you can tamper with the animatronics' A.I. difficulty. The minimum is 0 which turns the animatronics off & the maximum is 10. There are also presets automatically set for you. All presets including "Shadow Duncan" give you mini stars on the Custom Night menu screen. "Shadow Duncan" mode gives you the Secret Ending as well as a 3rd star on the title. 'Extras Menu' After you beat 6/10 mode, you also unlock the Extras Menu. #1) Extras: Animatronics = Look at the animatronics' full models #2) Extras: Cameras = Since you didn't get to look at the other cameras too much, you can look at them here. (Camera 01: Show Stage) (Cam 02: Dining Area) (Cam 03: Arthur's Cove) (Cam 04: Entrance) (Cam 05: Restrooms) (Cam 06: Kitchen) (Cam 07: Party Room 1) (Cam 08: Party Room 2) (Cam 09: Left Vent) (Cam 10: Right Vent) #3) Extras: Night Select = Select any night you want without having to start a new game! #4) Extras: Extra Spooky Mode = If you enter a night with this turned on, the game will play Spooky Scary Skeletons the entire night. This will not achieve any awards. Extra Spooky Mode is there just for fun. 'Soundtrack' Duncan's Music Box: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_rioxRevTfM&list=PLADHzEaWA6KApOK-LXHWkiiARw0x3CVBX&index=4 Title Music & Custom Night Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BqpL1amFoVo Extras Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXivRh6HiME Music Box on Cameras: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OT2JwvLuubY&list=PLADHzEaWA6KApOK-LXHWkiiARw0x3CVBX&index=6 Extra Spooky Mode: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6-ZGAGcJrk Secret Ending Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WAeiqxNH3W0 Category:Games